


butterflies in my brain

by drain_rocks



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insecurity, Multi, Polyamory, alle sind froh
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-18 13:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8164066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drain_rocks/pseuds/drain_rocks
Summary: In ihrer letzten Nacht im Marriott-Haus eröffnet Peter Justus & Bob etwas, was die beiden ganz schön durcheinander bringt. (Außerdem ist Justus sauer, dass er das Rätsel um Peters mysteriöses Verhalten nicht selbst lösen konnte!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo! Wie immer kann ich leider keine Groß- und Kleinschreibung und setzte hinter jedes dritte Wort ein Komma. Sorry! Wenn ihr noch eine meiner Anmerkungen findet, sagt bitte bescheid, die vergesse ich gerne mal in Texten. (Hab mir aber Mühe gegeben...)  
> Wie immer auch der Link zur OT3-Playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/1133475750/playlist/2lmW5rWEAuwhJOJUk1Wasv
> 
> 2 Kapitel kommen noch, sind aber bereits fertig.  
> Viel Spaß!

„Ich hoffe Peter hält sich heute mit der bescheuerten Begrüßung etwas zurück“, flüsterte Justus Bob zu, als Peters roten MG schwungvoll auf den Parkplatz fuhr. Bob nickte, doch er ahnte schlimmes, als Peter breit grinsend auf sie zu stolzierte.  
Auch Mr. Lowell hatte Peter entdeckt und machte bereits die anderen Gäste auf ihn aufmerksam.  
„Ah, dieser junge Mann dürfte unsere Gruppe dann vollständig machen.“ Er schüttelte Peter die Hand und stellte ihn der Gruppe vor. Alle Anwesenden lächelten höflich, aber zu Justus’ und Bobs Überraschung schüttelte Peter ihnen, sowie allen anderen, nur lächelnd die Hand und murmelte „Angenehm.“

Während die Gruppe Mr. Lowell zum Ruderboot folgte, das sanft auf dem Wasser schaukelte, lehnte sich Justus zu Bob. „Was hat der bloß vor?“  
Bob zuckte jedoch bloß die Schultern. Peters seltsames Verhalten war ihm in den letzten Wochen schon öfter aufgefallen. Er hatte es mittlerweile aufgegeben, den zweiten Detektiv durchschauen zu wollen. Justus konnte jedoch mal wieder nicht lockerlassen. Da es sonst keine spannenden Rätsel zu lösen gab, versuchte er immer wieder, Peter auszuquetschen - bisher ohne Erfolg.

Während der Fahrt zur Insel hielt Mr. Lowell seine übliche Rede. Bob hörte ihm nicht weiter zu, er kannte die Daten und Fakten des alten Hauses inzwischen auswendig. Stattdessen genoss er die letzten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages und das gemütliche Schaukeln des kleinen Bootes. Justus beobachtete mit gerunzelter Stirn Peter und einen jungen Mann namens Alvin Stafford, die sich angeregt unterhielten. Von Zeit zu Zeit funkelten Peters Augen in Justus Richtung, der daraufhin nur noch finsterer drein blickte.  
Der Schrei, der ertönte, als Mr. Lowell den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte, hatte mittlerweile einen gekünstelten Klang für die drei Detektive. Während Bob versuchte, erschrocken auszusehen, war Peter theatralisch zusammengezuckt und hatte sich an Alvins Arm festgeklammert. Er ließ jedoch sofort wieder los und lachte peinlich berührt. Alvin grinste zurück und klopfte Peter beherzt auf den Rücken.  
Bob hatte die Szene mit Interesse beobachtet und wandte sich zu Justus. „Du Just, sag mal… meinst du dass Peter…?“  
Er ließ seine Frage ins Leere laufen, doch er bekam von Justus nur einen bösen Blick zugeworfen. „Ist mir egal.“  
Diesmal war Bobs Interesse geweckt, und er war drauf und dran noch weiter nachzuhaken, doch Lowell hatte die Tür hinter Ihnen geschlossen und machte sich nun daran, das Handy, den Schlüssel und die Pläne zu verteilen.  
Bob kannte den Weg zu seinem Zimmer inzwischen, und auch Justus warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf seinen Plan und nickte dann. Er war sichtlich erleichtert, als sowohl das Handy, als auch der Schlüssel ohne große Diskussion an Peter und Justus selbst gingen und alle sich auf dem Weg in ihre Zimmer machten.

Bob hatte gerade angefangen, halbherzig seine Tasche auszupacken, da klopfte es auch schon an der Tür. Doch es war nicht Justus, wie er erwartet hatte, sondern Peter.  
Automatisch trat Bob einen Schritt zur Seite, um Peter hereinzulassen. Der ließ sich wie selbstverständlich auf das Bett fallen und gähnte ausgiebig.

„So langsam hat der alte Schuppen hier seinen Gruselfaktor verloren.“  
Bob grinste. „Also wenn du das schon sagst…“  
„Eben.“  
Peter hatte es sich jetzt vollends auf dem Bett gemütlich gemacht und eine Weile blieb es still. Als Bob fertig ausgepackt hatte, wandte er sich wieder an Peter.  
„Und warum genau liegst du in meinem Bett, statt in deinem eigenen?“  
„Ich wollte mit dir reden“, sagte Peter und setzte sich auf, „Nachdem Justus mich jetzt schon seit Wochen verhört, dachte ich, dass ich es euch auch genauso gut einfach sagen könnte.“  
„Na dann rück mal raus mit der Sprache.“  
„Also, es ist ja so“, Peter schluckte hörbar und schien all seinen Mut zusammen zu nehmen, „Also es könnte sehr gut sein, oder besser gesagt. Ich bin wahrscheinlich, ja, nicht nur an Frauen interessiert. Also…“  
Er wollte eigentlich nicht lachen, aber bei Peters rotem Kopf und seinem gequälten Gesichtsausdruck konnte Bob einfach nicht anders.  
„Ahja. Das ist also das große Rätsel, was Just seit Wochen zu knacken versucht.“  
Peter ließ sich wieder in Bobs Bett fallen. „Mehr hast du dazu nicht zu sagen?“  
„Eigentlich nicht. Ich hab’s ehrlich gesagt schon geahnt“, antwortete Bob schulterzuckend, „Oder kommt da noch was?“  
„Naja“, begann Peter herumzudrucksen, „Vielleicht?“  
„Vielleicht?!“, wiederholte Bob ungläubig, „Mensch Zweiter, du machst es aber auch spannend.“  
Bob setzte sich in den bequemen Sessel neben dem Bett und gähnte.„Ich werd’ langsam zu alt, um dauernd die Nächte durchzumachen. Naja. Möchtest du jetzt auch noch dein anderes schreckliches Geheimnis lüften?“  
Bevor Peter die Chance hatte zu antworten, klopfte es energisch an der Tür.  
„Das ist bestimmt Justus“, sagte Bob zu Peter und rief dann: „Komm rein!“ in Richtung Tür. Justus schloss die Tür hinter sich. Bob grinste ihn an.  
„Hey Just, ich habe Peters Geheimnis gelüftet! Es ist wahrhaftig erschreckend und unglaublich grausam.“  
Justus verdrehte die Augen und trat ein paar Schritte auf das Bett zu, während Peter die Hände vors Gesicht schlug und gequält stöhnte. „Du bist echt unmöglich Bob.“  
Dann wandte er sich an Justus. „Er hat mein schreckliches Geheimnis nicht gelüftet, ich hab es ihm freiwillig und unaufgefordert erzählt.“  
„Setz dich doch zu uns“, sagte Bob und zeigte auf das Bett, „Vielleicht verrät Peter dir ja auch des Rätsels Lösung. Wo du doch nicht selbst darauf gekommen bist.“  
Justus setzte sich auf die Bettkante am Fußende und funkelte seine beiden Freunde an. Bob fand es unheimlich lustig, Justus ein bisschen zu ärgern, besonders weil der schon die letzten Tage seine miese Laune an den beiden ausgelassen hatte.  
Man sah Justus an, dass er die ganze Angelegenheit überhaupt nicht lustig fand, aber unbedingt die Neuigkeiten von Peter hören wollte.  
Dieser wurde wieder nervös. „Muss ich das jetzt echt nochmal sagen? Kannst du das nicht machen, Bob?“  
Bob zuckte die Schultern.  
„Peter findet uns süß.“  
Dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen erstickte Peter grade an seiner eigenen Zunge, und Justus verdrehte nur die Augen, konnte sich aber das Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. „Na das ist ja nichts Neues.“  
Bob lachte lauthals los, als Peter sich halb aufrichtete, mit den Händen fuchtelte und versuchte, Justus zu erklären, dass das ja definitiv nicht das war, was er sagen wollte.  
Justus Laune hatte sich scheinbar gebessert, denn er klopfte Peter auf die Schulter und sagte ganz trocken: „Keine Angst, wir finden dich auch süß.“  
Er stand auf. „Ich wollte euch beiden auch eigentlich nur Bescheid sagen, dass ihr bald wieder runter zu den anderen müsst. Ich bin ja heute Nacht leider das Opfer und geh gleich wieder auf mein Zimmer. Viel Spaß, Kollegen!“

Als die beiden verbliebenen Detektive zehn Minuten später in der Küche eintrafen, waren sie alleine.  
„Huch? Eigentlich sollten alle hier sein! Die werden doch nicht ohne uns losgegangen sein?“, sagte Bob nach einem Blick auf die große Kuckucksuhr an der Wand.  
„Sehr merkwürdig. Wir sollten auf jeden Fall noch ein wenig warten, und dann Justus Bescheid sagen.“  
Auch während der nächsten 20 Minuten war keiner der anderen Gäste aufgetaucht. „Bob, hör mal. Was ich vorhin noch sagen wollte, also das mit, ähm, du weißt ja was ich meine. Naja, das war noch nicht alles. Ich hab ein wenig im Internet recherchiert und bin da auf etwas gestoßen. Wusstest du, dass es auch Leute gibt, die in nicht monogamen Partnerschaften leben, sondern mit mehreren festen Partnern?“  
„Nicht so richtig, nein.“  
„Ich nämlich auch nicht. Aber ich glaube, das ist momentan, was ich will.“  
„Okay, das ist nun wirklich etwas schockierender. Aber sehr interessant. Und eigentlich gar nicht so abwegig.“  
Dann verfielen die beiden wieder ins Schweigen. Nach weiteren zehn Minuten stand Peter auf. „Lass uns Just Bescheid geben und dann die Gruppe suchen.“

Auf dem Weg zu Justus Zimmer kam ihnen bereits Alvin entgegen. „Hey Jungs, gut dass ich euch finde. Ihr wart ja spät dran und wir wollten uns schonmal ein bisschen umschauen. Ich war grade auf dem Weg um euch abzuholen.“  
„Da kommst du aber auch ein wenig spät, wir haben unten schon eine halbe Ewigkeit gewartet!“  
Alvin lächelte Peter peinlich berührt an. „Ich weiß. Ich habe mich das ein oder andere Mal verlaufen.“  
„Na gut, das kann in diesen Gängen aber auch leicht passieren. Dann lass uns jetzt mal zur Gruppe zurück. Sind denn sonst alle da?“, fragte Peter scheinheilig und Parkers Blick wanderte zu Bob.  
„Dein Freund, wie hieß er noch gleich? Ich dachte er wäre bei dir.“  
„Justus? War er nicht bei euch? Verdammt. Ich glaube ich weiß, wo sein Zimmer ist. Wartet ihr kurz hier, ich schau mal nach.“  
Bob nutzte die Gelegenheit natürlich, um Justus einen kurzen Besuch abzustatten und ihn auf den neuesten Stand zu bringen. Dieser war wiederum viel mehr an Peter interessiert. „Was hat Peter dir denn jetzt so geheimes erzählt?“  
„Hab ich doch gesagt. Er findet uns süß“, lachte Bob. Auf Justus Augenrollen hin fuhr er fort: „Er hat mir nur gestanden, dass er bisexuell ist. Oder besser, er sagte dass er ’irgendwie auch auf Typen stehen würde’ oder so. Achso, und eben hat er noch gesagt dass er sich auch eine Beziehung mit mehr als einem Partner vorstellen könnte. Interessant, oder?“  
Justus runzelte die Stirn. „In der Tat. Sehr interessant.“  
„Ich muss jetzt auch wieder runter. Viel Spaß und bis später!“

Bob lief extra den ganzen Weg, um ein wenig aus der Puste zu scheinen.  
„Ich konnte ihn nicht finden!“, schnaufte er, als er wieder bei den anderen angekommen war.  
„Oh nein!“  
Alvin klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter und auch Peter machte ein betroffenes Gesicht.  
„Dann wird er wohl heute unser Opfer sein.“  
Mit diesen Neuigkeiten machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Gruppe, und damit begann die Suche nach dem Täter.  
Die Gruppe arbeitete äußerst gut zusammen, sodass sie schon nach einigen Stunden Peter als Täter überführt hatten. Nach einem gemeinsamen Glas Sekt, um die erfolgreiche Suche zu feiern, verabschiedeten sich alle und gingen auf ihre Zimmer, um noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf zu bekommen.

Nachdem er sich von Peter verabschiedet hatte, ging auch Bob auf sein Zimmer. Als er das Licht einschaltete, bekam er einen gehörigen Schrecken - jemand war in seinem Bett! Dieser jemand stellte sich jedoch schnell als Justus heraus, also schüttelte Bob ihn sanft.  
Justus setzte sich langsam auf und rieb sich die Augen.  
„’Tschuldige Bob. Ich wollte nicht in deinem Bett schlafen“, gähnte er, „Aber die Sache mit Peter ist mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf gegangen.“  
Da stimmte Bob ihm zu. „Mir auch nicht. Besser gesagt: diese Sache über die Beziehung mit mehr als einem Partner. Ziemlich spannend, findest du nicht?“  
„Ich stelle mir die Dynamik so einer Beziehung äußerst komplex vor. Was mich außerdem wundert: Wie findet jemand denn überhaupt die richtigen Partner für so eine Beziehung? Die meisten Menschen sind doch monogame Beziehungen mit nur einer Person gewöhnt - das wäre ja sicherlich eine enorme Umstellung.“  
„Ich weiß nicht so recht. Ich hab mir den ganzen Abend so meine Gedanken gemacht, und ich denke, dass mich so eine Art von Beziehung gar nicht so sehr stören würde. Wir funktionieren doch schließlich auch als eine Art von Beziehung zu dritt. Und bisher hat uns das noch nie Probleme bereitet.“  
Justus knetete konzentriert auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
„Zerbrich dir darüber jetzt mal nicht den Kopf, Erster. Du kannst Peter morgen in Ruhe ausquetschen. Und wenn das nicht reicht nach Lust und Laune recherchieren.“  
Justus nickte und machte sich auf den Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer, dem Anblick nach zu urteilen weiterhin schwer am Denken.

„Die letzten schönen Herbsttage, und wir müssen schuften!“ Justus wischte sich mit einem Handtuch den Schweiß von der Stirn, während er missmutig einen Gartenstuhl von festgetrocknetem Schmutz befreite. Bob, der sich neben ihm an einem ähnlichen Objekt zu schaffen machte, ließ seufzend seinen Schwamm in den Wassereimer fallen  
„Ich finde es viel schlimmer, dass unser dritter Mann sich einfach ohne Erklärung vor der Arbeit drückt. Ich dachte mit seinem Geständnis würde dieses komische Verhalten endlich mal aufhören.“  
Auch Justus ließ jetzt seinen Schwamm fallen. „Ich hab schon ein paar Mal versucht, ihn auf seinem Handy zu erreichen. Vielleicht sollten wir mal bei ihm zu Hause anrufen.“  
„Ich weiß nicht, Just. Willst du ihm echt so hinterherspionieren?“  
Justus hatte sich bereits aufgerichtet und den Staub von seiner Hose geklopft. „Ich mache mir ja nur Sorgen.“  
Widerwillig stand auch Bob auf und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Zentrale.

Blacky flatterte unruhig mit den Flügeln und krächzte Bob erwartungsvoll an.  
„Jaja, ich mach ja schon“, murmelte Bob und kramte in einer der Schreibtischschubladen nach Vogelfutter.  
Justus versuchte währenddessen das altmodische Drehscheibentelefon zum Wählen zu bekommen. „Man, komm schon du Schrotthaufen!“  
Bob nahm in seinem Sessel platz und beäugte Justus. „So kenn ich dich ja gar nicht.“  
Der erste Detektiv ignorierte Bob. Er hatte es geschafft, Peters Nummer zu wählen und seine Mutter hob bereits nach wenigen Sekunden ab.

„Hallo Mrs. Shaw, ist Peter zu sprechen?“  
„Oh, hallo Justus. Nein, Peter ist nicht da. Er ist mit einem Freund im Kino“, schallte Mrs. Shaws Stimme über den Lautsprecher durch die Zentrale. Justus und Bob warfen sich einen Blick zu.  
„Mit einem Freund?“, fragte Justus unschuldig.  
„Ja“, antwortete Bobs Mutter nachdenklich, „Ein Allan. Nein, warte. Alvin!“  
„Ah, vielen Dank Mrs. Shaw. Vielleicht können Sie ihm ja ausrichten, dass er sich bei mir oder Bob melden soll. Einen schönen Tag noch.“  
Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, wandte sich Justus Bob zu. „Das ist doch dieser Typ, mit dem Peter im Marriott Haus rumhing, oder? Gefällt mir gar nicht, der Typ. Vielleicht sollten wir die beiden beschatten.“  
„Mensch Erster, was ist denn los mit dir? Hattest du schon zu lange keinen Fall mehr zu lösen?“ Bob lachte. „Lass Peter doch in Ruhe mit dem Typen ins Kino gehen. Dann hat er halt ein Date. Ist doch schön für ihn.“  
Justus ging in der Zentrale auf und ab und knetete seine Unterlippe.  
„Der war mir aber gar nicht geheuer! Wer weiß, was das für ein Typ ist. Nachher ist der kriminell. Oder nimmt Drogen. Oder -“  
„Komm, Just“, unterbrach Bob ihn, „Wir unternehmen jetzt auch was schönes. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich zu einem Eisbecher einlade? Ist ja nicht auszuhalten.“  
Justus nickte abwesend. Das Angebot war dann doch zu gut, um es abzulehnen.  
Selbst als in der kleinen Eisdiele im Zentrum von Rocky Beach ein Kirschbecher vor ihm stand, der es in sich hatte, war Justus weder sehr gesprächig, noch sehr aufnahmefähig, wie es Bob schien.  
„Just!“, sagte er jetzt bereits zum dritten Mal, und war schon kurz davor, ihn mit Eis zu beschießen, „Justus! Jetzt rück mal raus mit der Sprache - was um Himmels willen beschäftigt dich so sehr, dass du dein schönes Eis hier einfach so schmelzen lässt?“  
Justus seufzte. „Das was Peter gesagt hat macht mich total fertig.“  
„Was genau?“, hakte Bob nach und Justus seufzte wieder.  
„Naja, alles. Diese ganze Sache mit den Beziehungen. Das hat mich total durcheinander gebracht.“  
Resigniert fing er jetzt doch an, sein Eis zu verspeisen.  
„Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht. Und da ist mir etwas aufgefallen: Wie kommt Peter denn auf diese ganze Sache? Beziehung zu dritt- und dann hast du das auch noch gesagt.“  
„Was hab ich gesagt? Ich verstehe im Moment nur Bahnhof.“  
„Naja, in der Nacht sagtest du so etwas wie 'Wir führen doch auch so etwas wie eine Beziehung zu dritt'. Und da hast du ja nicht ganz Unrecht.“  
Justus legte seinen Löffel jetzt doch wieder beiseite. „Ist es nicht merkwürdig, dass Peter uns an einem Abend sagt, dass er auch am männlichen Geschlecht interessiert ist und an polygamen Beziehungen?“  
Jetzt legte auch Bob seinen Löffel auf den Tisch und lehnte sich vorwärts. „Du hast jetzt also kombiniert, dass Peter an uns interessiert ist?“  
Justus hatte sich nach Bobs Worten zurückgelehnt und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Wäre doch gar nicht so abwegig, oder?“  
Bob schluckte. Ihm wurde plötzlich ganz anders in der Magengrube.  
„Und wenn es so wäre - was würden wir dann machen?“  
„Ich habe mir bisher noch nie so ausführlich über so etwas Gedanken gemacht“, gestand Justus, „Aber wenn ich jetzt so an Peter denke, mit diesem Alvin. Da wird mir ganz anders.“  
„Mir auch, muss ich zugeben. Und ich habe ehrlich gesagt schon öfter darüber nachgedacht. Über uns drei. Aber es kam mir immer so abwegig vor, also hab ich die Gedanken natürlich nie weiter verfolgt.“ Bob verfiel in nachdenkliches Schweigen, und auch Justus starrte nur blank ins Leere.  
„Ganz klasse“, unterbrach Bob das Schweigen, „Peter macht sich einen schönen Tag, während wir uns mit so was plagen müssen.“  
Er kramte sein Handy aus seinem Rucksack und wählte Peters Nummer.  
„Peter! Na endlich. Wo bist du gerade? - Allein? - Na dann komm doch vorbei, wir sind im Eiscafé. Bis gleich!“  
Justus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und machte sich wieder missmutig über seinen Eisbecher her.

Als Peter angeradelt kam, hatten die beiden bereits gezahlt und warteten vor dem Café. Der zweite Detektiv kam vor ihnen zum Stehen. „Na Kollegen, habt ihr noch Lust an den Strand zu fahren? Könnte ja heute der letzte schöne Tag sein!“  
Justus und Bob stimmten zu, und so saßen sie kurz darauf auf ihren Jacken im Sand und genossen die letzten Sonnenstrahlen.  
„So Peter, dann erzähl mal. Wo hast du dich heute rumgetrieben, während Just und ich Gartenmöbel geschrubbt haben?“  
„Im Kino“, murmelte Peter und hatte immerhin den Anstand, rot zu werden. „Mit Alvin.“  
„Ein Date?“, hakte Bob weiter nach. Peter nickte.  
„War aber nicht so gut“, sagte er, während er mit den Fingern Muster in den Sand malte. Bob versuchte, Justus unauffällig hinter Peters Rücken einen Blick zuzuwerfen, aber der erste Detektiv blickte abwesend aufs Meer hinaus.  
„Muss ich euch über meine Dates informieren?“  
„Nein, keineswegs. Justus und ich haben nur ein wenig nachgedacht, über das was du im Marriott Haus gesagt hast.“  
Unruhig blickte Peter zwischen Justus und Bob hin und her. „Okay? Und?“  
„Wir haben uns erstmal gefragt, ob du uns das alles aus konkretem Anlass erzählt hast.“  
„Naja. Vielleicht.“  
„Vielleicht?“ Bob lachte. „Wow, danke Peter. Damit wäre jetzt alles geklärt.“  
Peter musste auch grinsen - obwohl es immer noch ein wenig gequält wirkte. „Justus, warum hast du zu der ganzen Sache eigentlich nichts zu sagen? Du schwingst doch sonst immer so große Reden.“  
Justus wirkte nach wie vor völlig gedankenverloren. „Ich versuche schon die ganze Zeit, mir vorzustellen mit euch beiden in einer festen Partnerschaft zu leben. Das Problem ist, ich kann es mir einfach nicht vorstellen.“ Er räusperte sich. „Was ich damit meine ist das: ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, welche Aspekte unserer Beziehung zueinander sich dadurch ändern würden.“

Bob lachte erneut. „Damit hätte unser erster Detektiv die Katze auch schon aus dem Sack gelassen. Du hast ihn ganz schön durch den Wind gebracht, Peter. Er hat seinen Eisbecher heute lange kaum angerührt. Den Eisbecher, den ich ihm wohlgemerkt spendiert hab!“  
Peter blickte noch ungläubiger als zuvor drein. „Wie kannst du bloß so locker bleiben?“

„Ich bin nicht wirklich locker“, gestand Bob und nahm vorsichtig Peters Hand. Bob nahm nur noch das Meeresrauschen wahr - und das Pochen seines Herzens. Peter hatte inzwischen ihre Finger verflochten.  
„Hey Justus.“  
Peters Stimme klang so zittrig, wie Bob sie noch nie gehört hatte. Als Justus nicht reagierte, drehte Peter sich wieder zu Bob. Er hatte die Augenbrauen ratlos hochgezogen und guckte Bob fragend an. Der zuckte nur die Schultern und schubste Peter dann sanft in Justus Richtung.  
Dank jahrelanger stummer Kommunikation wusste Peter, was gemeint war und legte seinen Arm um den ersten Detektiv. Auch Bob rückte jetzt noch näher und legte seinen Arm um Peters Hüfte.  
Das Meer rauschte und die drei Detektive blieben in ihrer Position sitzen, bis die letzten Sonnenstrahlen schon verschwunden waren und Bob anfing zu frösteln.  
„Wir sollten..“, sagte Peter heiser und streichelte Justus langsam über den Rücken, „Unsere Eltern machen sich bestimmt bald Sorgen.“

Die drei machten sich auf den Weg zu ihren Rädern und mieden dabei jeglichen Blickkontakt so gut wie möglich. Bob gefiel das gar nicht. Sein Denkapparat ratterte den ganzen Weg auf Hochtouren. Der große Parkplatz, an dessen Rand die Fahrräder angekettet waren kam in Sicht und Bobs Hände wurden schwitzig.

„Jungs. Wir sollten nochmal - Also -“ Die beiden anderen hatten sich umgedreht und schauten ihn erwartungsvoll an.  
„Was ist denn jetzt?“, beendete Bob kleinlaut seinen Gedanken. Er wollte seinen Freunden eigentlich mit einer großen Geste zeigen, was er von der ganzen Sache hielt, aber momentan fühlte er sich bloß wie das Reh im Scheinwerferlicht. Justus und Peter hatten scheinbar nicht vor, große Hilfen zu sein. Peter rieb sich den Nacken und murmelte vor sich hin und Justus starrte nur.  
„Man Justus, du hast doch sonst immer was zu sagen!“  
Justus zuckte die Schulter. „Ich weiß nicht. Also, mir ist nicht ganz klar, warum ihr mich da so mit einbezieht.“  
„Wie bitte?“ Bob war schockiert. Hatte er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?  
„Ich meine ja nur. Wenn ihr beiden, also, ihr wisst schon.“ Er vermied es weiterhin, den anderen beiden in die Augen zu schauen, sondern musterte stur seine Schuhe.

„Ich weiß gerade nicht so recht, worauf du hinaus willst.“  
Justus gestikulierte nur an sich hinunter. „Ihr müsst nicht. Meinetwegen, das ist schon okay.“  
Da fiel es Bob wie Schuppen von den Augen und ihm wurde plötzlich ganz anders.  
„Du denkst doch nicht-“ Peter fiel ihm ins Wort: „Um Himmels willen, Just!“ Er gestikulierte noch ein wenig wild mit den Armen. Justus starrte weiterhin auf seine Schuhe, da trat Bob einen Schritt auf ihn zu. Dann noch einen, und dann war er nah genug, um Justus Kinn anzuheben und ihn zu zwingen, Bob ins Gesicht zu schauen. Doch Justus blieb stur - er schloss kurzerhand die Augen. Bob tauschte noch schnell einen Blick mit Peter aus, dann nutzte er die Gelegenheit.  
Vorsichtig legte er seine Lippen auf Justus, erhöhte langsam den Druck. Er spürte Justus zittrig durch die Nase ausatmen. Dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Die ganze Situation schien Bob surreal, doch er war umgeben von Justus familiärem Geruch, einer Mischung aus ihrer Zentrale und Tante Mathildas Schokokeksen. Außerdem konnte er Justus ganz klar spüren. Die weichen Hüften unter Bobs Händen und sein heißer Atem, der Bobs Oberlippe kitzelte.  
Justus seufzte in den Kuss und öffnete seine Lippen leicht, gleichzeitig spürte Bob, wie sich ein weiteres Paar Hände über seine eigenen legte. Er öffnete kurz die Augen und sah Peter, der Justus sanft am Hals küsste. Bob verschränkte seine und Peters Finger und genoss den Moment - solange, bis in nicht allzu weiter Entfernung mit Schwung eine Autotür zugeschlagen wurde. Die drei fuhren auseinander und nach einem Moment, in dem sie sich bloß gegenseitig mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrten, lachte Bob erleichtert los. Auch Peter fiel mit ein und selbst Justus musste grinsen.

„Wir sollten jetzt aber wirklich los“, sagte Justus nüchtern. Die anderen nickten.  
„Ich schlage vor, wir schlafen jetzt eine Nacht über die Angelegenheit und morgen früh treffen wir uns. Und reden nochmal in Ruhe über alles“, schlug Bob vor. Peter und Justus waren einverstanden.  
Damit auch ja keine Missverständnisse aufkamen, küsste Bob zum Abschied sowohl Justus, als auch Peter kurz auf den Mund. „Wir sehen uns morgen, Kollegen. Schlaft gut.“

Als Justus kurz darauf noch etwas benebelt den Hausflur betrat, stand seine Tante bereits mit verschränkten Armen vor ihm.  
„Wir warten seit einer halben Stunde mit dem Essen auf dich! Ich hab dir schon tausend Mal gesagt, dass du anrufen sollst, wenn du später kommst!“  
Sie drehte sich um und ging leise vor sich hin schimpfend in die Küche.  
Justus zog gemächlich seine Schuhe aus und stellte sie fein säuberlich neben die Tür. Bevor er in die Küche ging, atmete er tief durch und wischte sich die schwitzigen Hände an seiner Hose ab.  
Er setzte sich zu seiner Tante und seinem Onkel an den Tisch und versuchte, sich möglichst unauffällig zu benehmen. Trotz seiner schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten schlug dieser Plan fehl, seine Tante kannte ihn einfach zu gut.  
„Justus, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir? Ist irgendetwas passiert?“, fragte sie, während sie ihm einen Schlag Nudelauflauf auf den Teller füllte.  
„Ähm“, antwortete Justus und starrte auf seine Nudeln.  
Seine Stimme klang selbst in seinen eigenen Ohren belegt und zittrig und seine Tante musterte ihn weiterhin mit einem ihrer durchdringenden Blicke.  
„Alles in Ordnung“, brachte er unter großer Anstrengung über die Lippen.  
„Bist du sicher? Du bist ganz rot. Hast du Fieber?“  
Tante Mathilda streckte ihren Arm über den Tisch und befühlte Justus Stirn. Sie stellte zu ihrer Zufriedenheit fest, dass Justus kein Fieber hatte. Der Stuhl knartschte, als sie sich wieder auf ihn sinken ließ und Justus hoffte, dass das Thema sich damit erledigt hatte. Natürlich ließ seine Tante jedoch nicht so einfach locker, sondern fragte ihn gründlich aus.  
„Wo warst du denn so lange?“  
„Mit Peter und Bob am Strand.“  
Die Namen verursachte bei Justus ein anhaltendes Kribbeln in der Magengrube. Er hob kurz den Kopf und schaute seiner Tante in die Augen, was sie als Zeichen für Kooperation seinerseits verstand. „Schön!“, sagte sie, „Und, ist dort etwas Außergewöhnliches passiert?“  
Schulterzuckend nahm Justus einen Bissen von seinem Essen.  
„Lass den armen Jungen doch in Frieden essen!“, mischte sich jetzt auch Onkel Titus in das Gespräch ein und Justus warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu.  
Sein Onkel fuhr fort: „Du weißt aber, dass du uns alles sagen kannst, ja? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Peter und Bob?“  
Justus nickte stumm.  
Als weder seine Tante, noch sein Onkel weiter nachhakten, versuchte Justus sich auf sein Essen zu konzentrieren. Er schob die Nudeln von einer zur anderen Seite des Tellers und konnte nicht aufhören, abwechselnd seinen Hals und seine Lippen zu berühren. Er mied die Blicke, die ihm über den Esstisch zugeworfen wurden so gut wie möglich und schaffte es letztendlich nicht mal, seinen Teller leer zu machen. Mathilda interpretierte dies scheinbar als Alarmsignal- sie befahl Titus, den Tisch abzuräumen und nahm dann Justus weiter in die Mangel.

„So, jetzt rück aber mal raus mit der Sprache!“, sagte sie in ihrer gewohnt forschen Art, „Mit dir stimmt doch irgendetwas nicht.“  
„Ähm“, sagte Justus wieder. So viel zu seinen schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten. Seine Tante schüttelte den Kopf. „Das hast du vorhin schon gesagt. Dein Onkel hat Recht: Du kannst uns alles sagen. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung zwischen dir, Peter und Bob?“  
Justus nickte und sein Gesicht fing sofort wieder an zu brennen. Er musste inzwischen knallrot sein. Seine Tante runzelte konzentriert die Stirn und beobachtete ihn streng. Sie kratzte sich am Ohr und blickte dann noch genauer in Justus Richtung. Scheinbar hatte sich gerade jetzt ihre detektivische Ader durchgesetzt, denn auf einmal riss sie die Augen auf und sagte „Ha!“.  
Dann lehnte sie sich verschwörerisch zu Justus. „Also, wer ist jetzt mit wem zusammen?“  
„Niemand ist… Wie kommst du…also!“, stammelte Justus. Dann fing er sich einigermaßen. „Niemand ist mit irgendwem zusammen, Tante Mathilda!“, verkündete er energisch. Seine Tante schürzte die Lippen.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf Justus Hals.  
„Dann hast du ja bestimmt auch eine plausible Erklärung für den Knutschfleck an deinem Hals.“  
„Oh. Ähm.“ Justus dachte fieberhaft nach. „Was für ein Knutschfleck?“  
Seine Tante schüttelte den Kopf. „Unfassbar. Naja, wenn du es mir nicht sagen willst, muss ich es eben selber rausfinden.“  
Damit ließ sie fürs Erste von ihm ab. Justus seufzte erleichtert und machte sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer. Im Spiegel betrachtete er den dunklen Fleck, der seitlich an seinem Hals saß. Wieder kribbelte es in seiner Magengrube. Justus befühlte die Stelle noch kurz und machte sich dann auf in sein Bett.  
Genau genommen hatte er seine Tante nicht einmal belogen, sagte er sich,  
schließlich war zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch niemand mit irgendjemanden zusammen.

Auch Peter hatte an diesem Abend kein Glück. Er hatte die Tür so leise wie möglich geschlossen und wollte gerade die Treppen hoch schleichen, da kam seine Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer.  
„Hallo Peter! Justus hat vorhin angerufen.“  
Peters Herz rutschte in seine Magengegend.  
„Er wollte wissen was du machst“, fuhr sie fort, „Ich dachte immer ihr drei macht alles zusammen.“  
„Machen wir auch“, murmelte Peter und rieb sich den Nacken, „Er und Bob haben mich schon erreicht, wir waren eben noch am Strand.“  
„Wie nett! Habt ihr die Sonne genossen?“  
Peter nickte. Dann zögerte er und setzte ich auf die Treppe.  
„Ich glaube, ich muss dir was sagen.“  
Seine Mutter setzte sich zu ihm auf die Treppe und legte ihren Arm um ihn. Dann nickte sie ihm aufmunternd zu. „Es geht um Justus und Bob. Ich glaube, dass ich -“ Er räusperte sich. „Also, ich hab schon seit längerem das Gefühl, dass ich mehr als Freunde sein will. Ich hab da vor allem in letzter Zeit total viel drüber nachgedacht. Über mich und Bob-“  
Seine Mutter unterbrach ihn freudestrahlend. „Aber das ist doch prima! Ihr zwei gebt ein schönes Paar ab!“  
Kopfschüttelnd fuhr Peter fort: „Warte mal. Das ist nicht so ganz worum es geht.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Ich hab ja nicht nur über Bob und mich nachgedacht, sondern auch über… Naja, über Justus und mich. Und über Justus und Bob.“  
Als seine Mutter dazu nichts sagte, warf Peter ihr einen vorsichtigen Blick zu. Sie hatte die Stirn gerunzelt. „Das verstehe ich jetzt nicht ganz.“  
„Habe ich am Anfang auch nicht. Ich dachte, mit mir stimmt etwas nicht. Aber ich habe recherchiert und ganz viel zu dem Thema im Internet gefunden.“  
Seine Mutter nickte, um ihn zum fortfahren zu animieren.  
„Ja. Scheinbar gibt es sogar relativ viele Leute, die in solchen Partnerschaften leben. Also mit mehr als einem festen Partner. Ich habe die Sache vor ein paar Tagen mal angesprochen. Natürlich nicht konkret. Aber scheinbar haben sich Justus und Bob darüber genauso den Kopf zerbrochen und -“  
Hier brach Peter ab und grinste den Fußboden an. Seine Mutter nickte noch immer, wie um das Gesagte zu verarbeiten.  
„Und?“, fragte sie dann und musterte Peter von der Seite. Dieser zuckte nur die Schultern und lächelte sie schief an.  
Jetzt lachte seine Mutter und drückte ihn an sich. „Wow, Peter. Gleich zwei?! Das macht dann aber auch die doppelte Arbeit, ich hoffe, das ist dir bewusst!“  
Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Das werde ich dann ja sehen.“  
„Nun ja, ich schätze mal für mich wird sich nicht besonders viel ändern. Ihr drei wart ja schon immer unzertrennlich.“  
Peter fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. „Dich stört das also nicht?“  
„Ach was“, winkte sie ab, „Das ist ja nicht meine Sache. Und wenn das so für euch funktioniert, toll!“

Bob schaffte es als einziger von den dreien, sich vor seinen Eltern zu drücken. Er schlich an der angelehnten Tür des. Wohnzimmers vorbei, aus dem gedämpfte Stimmen zu hören waren, die Treppe nach oben. Nachdem er seine Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, legte er sich im Dunkeln und noch voll bekleidet auf sein Bett und schaffte es nicht, das Kribbeln in seinem Bauch unter Kontrolle zu bekommen oder das Grinsen von seinem Gesicht zu verbannen. Immer wieder ließ er die letzten Stunden Revue passieren. Er konnte Justus noch ganz genau auf seinen Lippen schmecken, und auch das Gefühl von Peters Händen auf seinen ließ ihn nicht los.  
Was Bob jedoch in dieser Nacht seltsamerweise am längsten wach hielt, war der Anblick von Peter und Justus. Bob hätte den beiden am liebsten stundenlang zugeguckt und der Gedanke, dass er das ab jetzt wahrscheinlich auch tun könnte, ließ ihn lange kein Auge zu tun.  
Er schlief letztlich in der Hoffnung ein, dass es sich bis zu ihrem Treffen am nächsten Morgen keiner der beiden anders überlegt hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Die Zentrale war blitzblank. Justus war früh morgens aus seinem unruhigen Schlaf erwacht und dann, um seiner Tante aus dem Weg zu gehen, unauffällig im Hauptquartier verschwunden. Vor lauter Nervosität hatte er alte Akten durchsortiert, den Staub von den Regalen gewischt und sogar die völlig verdreckten Fenster geputzt. Seit einigen Minuten saß er in einem Sessel und starrte auf die Uhr. Er wippte mit dem Fuß und malte sich gerade Fluchtwege aus, als sich quietschend die Tür öffnete. Peter trat zögernd ein, sagte aber kein Wort. Justus vermied es, ihn direkt anzuschauen, ein paar heimliche Blicke warf er ihm jedoch trotzdem zu. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, musste Justus unfreiwillig lachen.  
„Was für ein Schlamassel“, bemerkte er und Peter nickte.  
„Sag mal, wann genau hast du hier eigentlich aufgeräumt?“  
Justus kratzte sich am Kopf. „Um ehrlich zu sein hab ich das heute Morgen gemacht.“  
„Heute Morgen?“, stutzte Peter, „Justus, es ist morgens!“  
Justus wollte gerade etwas erwidern, da öffnete sich die Luke im Boden der Zentrale und Bob kletterte hinein.  
„'tschuldigt. Hab verschlafen. Geht’s euch gut?“, fragte er, während er sich den Staub von den Beinen klopfte.  
Betretenes Nicken, dann räusperte sich Bob.  
„Also ich schlage vor wir beraten jetzt über die weitere Vorgehensweise.“  
Schweigen. Justus ergriff vorsichtig das Wort. „Wir sind jetzt also mehr als Freunde?“  
Während von Bob ein energisches Nicken kam, zuckte Peter nur unschlüssig die Achseln. Justus hielt die Luft an. Sein Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals und er warf Bob einen unsicheren Blick zu. Dieser verdrehte als Antwort die Augen und wandte sich an Peter.  
„Ich wiederhole Justus Frage und erwarte eine ehrliche Antwort: Wir drei sind ab jetzt mehr als Freunde?“  
„Nur wenn ihr das auch wollt“, murmelte Peter. Bob versuchte seine Augen noch energischer zu verdrehen als zuvor. „Nein, Peter, das wollen wir nicht. Wie du gestern vielleicht gemerkt hast.“  
Zu seiner linken gab Justus ein schnaufendes Lachen von sich und wurde rot bis an die Haarwurzeln.  
„Ja, gut“, murmelte Peter, „Ich wollte ja nur nicht…“  
„Ich denke“, ließ Bob verlauten, „Wir sind uns bis hierher erst einmal einig, richtig?“  
Als keiner etwas erwiderte nickte er. „Gut. Hat jemand eine Anmerkung? Fragen? Probleme? Eine Idee was wir heute machen könnten?“  
Peter hob schüchtern die Hand. „Also, nur damit ihr es wisst. Es könnte eventuell sein, dass ich meine Mutter gestern schon eingeweiht habe.“  
„Es könnte eventuell sein?“, fragte Justus. „Kannst du das bitte ein wenig spezifischer formulieren, Zweiter?“  
Peter rieb sich den Nacken und war auf einmal sehr interessiert an einem Stapel aussortierter Akten, die neben ihm auf dem Tisch lagen. „Sie hat mich ausgefragt. Irgendwie.“  
Justus schüttelte den Kopf. Bob lachte. „Und, was hat sie gesagt?“  
Bevor der zweite Detektiv jedoch antworten konnte, raunte Justus „Oh nein!“  
Einige Sekunden später hörten es auch die anderen: Tante Mathilda rief nach ihnen. Das hieß in der Regel, es gab etwas zu.tun.  
Sie waren gerade dabei, ein paar Kühlschränke wieder auf Vordermann zu bringen, als Justus sich aufrichtete. „Was hat deine Mutter denn eigentlich gesagt?“  
„Also eigentlich nichts. Nichts Negatives jedenfalls. Sie meinte, wir wären ja sowieso schon unzertrennlich.“  
Bob lachte. „Damit hat sie ja nicht ganz unrecht.“  
„Toll, dass sie so entspannt reagiert!“, meinte Justus, „ich weiß ehrlich gesagt gar nicht, was meine Tante dazu sagen würde.“  
„Naja, wir können ja erstmal abwarten, bis wir es allen auf die Nase binden- wenn wir das überhaupt wollen“, warf Bob ein, „Vielleicht sollten wir die Situation erst ein bisschen genießen.“ Peter lachte nervös und damit war das Gespräch erstmal beendet.  
Lächelnd machte Justus sich wieder an seinem Kühlschrank zu schaffen. Das schwere, doppeltürige Modell hatte noch einiges an Arbeit nötig. Während er schon wieder schrubbte, stieß Bob Peter leicht in die Rippen und deutete auf den selig vor sich hin grinsenden Justus. „Entzückend“, raunte Peter und Bob grinste. Dann zog er die Augenbrauen hoch und nickte in Justus Richtung. Peter nickte zurück und die beiden schlichen sich von hinten an den ersten Detektiv heran. Obwohl es nicht ihre Absicht war, zuckte Justus zusammen und richtete sich panisch auf, als Peter ihm die Arme um die Hüfte schlang. „Au!“ Peter rieb sich das Kinn. „Musst du mir deinen Dickschädel unters Kinn hauen?„  
Bob lachte. „Mensch, seit wann bist du denn so schreckhaft, Just?“  
„Ich bin es einfach nicht gewohnt, dass ich auf diese Art und Weise angefasst werde. Tut mir leid, Zweiter.“

\----

 

Skinny zog vor dem Kino ungeduldig an seiner Zigarette. Er hatte sowieso schon keine Lust auf den Film und seine hirnrissigen Freunde, und jetzt kamen die Idioten auch noch zu spät. Typisch.  
Sein Handy meldete sich mit einer SMS von Patrick. Skinny verdrehte beim Lesen nur die Augen. „Geh schon mal Popcorn holen“, murmelte er vor sich hin, „Klar, nichts lieber als das.“  
Skinny schlurfte ins Kino, um sich für die geforderten Snacks anzustellen. Er starrte blank ins Leere, bis ihn eine allzu bekannte Stimme aus seinen Gedanken riss: Peter Shaw quatschte nervtötend laut mit einer jungen Frau mit langen, braunen Haaren, die Skinny vage bekannt vorkam. Die anderen beiden Möchtegerndetektive konnten ja eigentlich auch nicht weit sein. Skinny warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und beschloss, sich noch ein bisschen umzuschauen.  
Kaum war er um die erste Ecke gebogen, sah er auch schon Justus und Bob- und zwar händchenhaltend! Vorsichtig versteckte Skinny sich hinter einem Pappaufsteller und beobachtete die beiden.  
Er erschauderte, als Bob Justus küsste, anscheinend um ihn ruhig zu stellen. Skinny konnte zwar ganz genau nachvollziehen, dass der Brillenschlange sicherlich die Ohren bluten mussten bei dem ganzen sinnlosen Gequatsche. Aber ein Kuss?  
„Dann lieber das Gelaber“, murmelte er und drehte sich gerade um, als er den fehlenden Detektiv um die Ecke biegen sah. Peter war noch immer in das Gespräch mit der langhaarigen Frau vertieft. Als Skinny sich wieder zu den anderen umdrehte, hatten die Peter anscheinend auch schon gehört und standen mit roten Köpfen und einem Meter Abstand nebeneinander.  
Der Schisser wusste also nichts von der ganzen Turtelei- Interessant!  
Schmunzelnd drehte Skinny sich jetzt endgültig um und verschwand zum Popcorn holen.

 

„Hey Justus, wo steckst du?“, fragte Peter ungeduldig in sein Handy. Er und Bob saßen seit einer Viertelstunde in ihrem Stammrestaurant und warteten. Der zweite Detektiv verdrehte die Augen in Bobs Richtung. „Alles klar. Ja, machen wir. Bis dann.“  
„Na, was hat ihn dieses mal aufgehalten?“ Bob rutschte dichter an Peter heran und legte einen Arm um seine Schulter. „Ach, Justus muss mal wieder für seine Tante schuften. Er meinte aber, er kommt bald und wir sollen schon mal für ihn mitbestellen.„  
„Natürlich sollen wir das. Wäre ja undenkbar, wenn unser Dickerchen hier nach getaner Arbeit auftaucht und dann auch noch auf sein Essen warten muss!“, lachte Bob und wandte sich seiner Speisekarte zu. „Hm. Weißt du schon, was du nimmst?“  
Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Wahrscheinlich das gleiche wie immer.“

Als Skinny Norris an Jill’s Place vorbeiging, traute er seinen Augen nicht. An einem Tisch direkt neben dem großen Fenster zur Straße saßen Bob Andrews und Peter Shaw - eng ineinander verschlungen. Skinny blieb perplex stehen und starrte für einige Augenblicke durch die dreckige Fensterscheibe, um sicherzugehen, dass er die beiden jungen Männer nicht verwechselte. Doch tatsächlich: es waren die beiden selbsternannten Detektive. Vom dicken Sherlock Holmes-Verschnitt fehlte allerdings jede Spur. Skinny lachte sich ins Fäustchen. Das waren mal heiße Neuigkeiten! Patrick würde es bestimmt auch einen riesigen Spaß machen, die drei mal so richtig bloßzustellen. Skinny kramte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und schickte schnell eine Nachricht an seinen Kumpel.

Der erste Tag, an dem die drei nach den Ferien als “Pärchen“ zur Schule gingen war, um es kurz zu sagen, seltsam. Justus hatte das Gefühl, dass sie auf dem Weg zum Klassenraum von allen Menschen angestarrt wurden. Natürlich war das Schwachsinn- sie waren, wie jeden Morgen, zusammen in Peters Auto zur Schule gekommen und gingen, wie immer, zusammen hoch zu ihrem Klassenraum. Der einzige Unterschied war das breite Grinsen, welches einfach nicht von Justus Gesicht verschwinden wollte. Ein kurzer Blick nach rechts verriet ihm, dass auch seine beiden Freunde sich fast schon auffällig unauffällig verhielten. Peter hatte den Kopf eingezogen und hielt beim Gehen den Blick gesenkt und Bob war leicht rötlich im Gesicht und verkniff sich ebenfalls eher erfolglos das Grinsen.  
Sie hatten sich entschlossen, weder ihren Mitschülern, noch weiteren Verwandten etwas zu erzählen, jedoch auch nicht zu sehr auf Geheimhaltung zu achten. Stattdessen wollten sie lieber abwarten, bis ihr Umfeld von alleine daauf kommen würde. Justus hatte am Abend noch argumentiert, dass ihren Mitschülern wahrscheinlich sowieso keine Veränderung in ihrem Verhalten auffallen würden. Jetzt jedoch, als er mit diesem verflixten Grinsen durch die Schule marschierte, war Justus sich seiner Sache gar nicht mehr so sicher.  
„Hey Jungs“, flüsterte er daher seinen Freunden zu, als sie vor dem Raum stehen geblieben waren, „Ich hab das Gefühl, als wüssten schon alle Bescheid!“  
Peter und Bob nickten.  
„Ich finde es viel schlimmer, dass ich nicht einfach-“ Bob schaute den Gang hoch und runter. Er konnte keine Menschenseele entdecken, also drückte er Justus und Peter schnell einen Kuss auf die Lippen.  
Sie strahlten sich noch etwas an, bevor sie, jetzt alle rot im Gesicht und grinsend, dafür aber um einiges lockerer, den Raum betraten. Die meisten ihrer Mitschüler waren schon da und unterhielten sich, schliefen oder machten noch schnell Hausaufgaben. Justus, Peter und Bob ließen sich auf ihre Plätze sinken und ignorierten das Getümmel um sich herum. Justus hatte seine Hausaufgaben für die kommende Stunde ausgepackt und begonnen, sie mit denen seiner Freunde zu vergleichen. Sie merkten nicht, wie Patrick Hampton sich breitbeinig vor ihnen aufstellte.  
„Justus“, sagte er laut, sodass auch ihre Mitschüler aufhorchten, „Wusstest du eigentlich, dass dein Freund“, dieses Wort betonte er ganz besonders, „Bob sich nebenher auch noch mit Peter vergnügt?“  
Die drei warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu. „Nebenher?“, fragte Justus vorsichtig und Patrick grinste triumphierend. Mittlerweile hatte er die Aufmerksamkeit der ganzen Klasse. „Ganz genau! Skinny hat die beiden letztens bei Jill's Place gesehen.“  
Justus verdrehte die Augen und versuchte mühsam, sein pochendes Herz unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. „Ich fasse es nicht Kollegen!“, seufzte er theatralisch, „Ihr wart ohne mich etwas essen! Wie könnt ihr nur?“ Einige ihrer Mitschüler kicherten. Patrick fuhr jedoch unbehelligt fort. „Sie haben eher versucht, sich gegenseitig die Zungen so tief wie möglich in den Hals zu stecken.“ Jetzt ging ein leises Raunen durch die Klasse. Justus tauschte kurz einige Blicke mit Peter und Bob aus. Während Justus versuchte, die Fassung zu wahren, hatte sich Peters Gesicht knallrot verfärbt und auch Bobs Gesichtsfarbe sah nicht sehr gesund aus.  
„Soso“, sagte Justus. Dann zuckte er die Schultern widmete sich wieder seinen Hausaufgaben. Patrick ließ sich von Justus Verhalten nicht täuschen. „Deine Freunde sehen ziemlich schuldig aus, findest du nicht?“  
Justus blickte zwischen seinen Freunden hin und her. Sie sahen verdammt schuldig aus. „Finde ich nicht, nein. Ich wüsste auch nicht genau, warum sie sich schuldig fühlen sollten. Selbst wenn du die Wahrheit sagst.“  
„Warum sollte Justus das überhaupt interessieren?“, mischte sich nun auch Jolene, eine ihrer Mitschülerinnen, ein.  
„Weil Skinny letztens im Kino war und Bob mit Justus turteln gesehen hat. Und zwar genau bis Peter um die Ecke kam.“  
„Turteln?!“, fragte Peter ungläubig und Justus lachte. Bobs Gesicht hatte nach wie vor einen käsig-blassen Ton und Justus konnte sich nicht beherrschen. „Bob du mieses Schwein! Erst gehst du mit Peter und ohne mich Essen und dann schickst du den armen Kerl Popcorn holen, nur damit du mit mir herumturteln kannst. Und das alles muss ich dann auch noch von Patrick Hampton erfahren!“  
Peter hatte sich mittlerweile gefangen und nickte bekräftigend. Bob fand die Situation nach wie vor nicht im geringsten lustig. „Der glaubt echt…- Sowas würde ich nie machen!“, stammelte er, bis Justus ihm auf die Schulter klopfte. „Ich verzeihe dir, Dritter!“  
„Ja, ich auch“, meldete sich Peter zu Wort.  
„Bob ist ja bekanntlich ein ganz abgebrühter Typ“, richtete Justus sich wieder an Patrick, „Es wäre wirklich nett, wenn du dich ab jetzt aus unserem Privatleben raushalten könntest- auch wenn es zugegebenermaßen extrem spannend ist.“ Bevor Patrick etwas erwidern konnte, betrat ihr Lehrer den Raum.

Justus gab sich große Mühe, die Stunden über möglichst nicht auffällig mit Peter oder Bob zu reden, aber gleichzeitig auch nicht gekränkt zu wirken. Er wollte bloß nicht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich lenken. Sobald es zur Pause klingelte, lehnte Bob sich in Justus Richtung. „Tut mir leid. Im Restaurant, da haben Peter und ich ja auf dich gewartet und-“  
„Lass gut sein, Dritter“, winkte Justus ab, „Du musst dich für nichts entschuldigen. Ihr habt ja nichts falsch gemacht.“ Peter nickte. „Außerdem möchte ich das jetzt und hier sowieso nicht ausdiskutieren. Patrick beobachtet uns schon die ganze Zeit.“  
Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht fassen, dass der glaubt, ich würde so ein falsches Spiel mit euch abziehen. Ich meine, Skinny kennt uns doch auch nicht erst seit gestern!“  
„Das nicht“, stimmte Justus ihm zu, „Aber er will uns eben immer gerne bloßstellen. Und wenn er dich und Peter und dann dich und mich wirklich gesehen hat, dann ist das ja auch erstmal eine logische Schlussfolgerung.“

„Trotzdem“, murmelte Bob und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Peter verdrehte die Augen. „Jetzt mach dir mal nicht so einen Kopf. Ist doch völlig egal, was die denken.“  
„Ja, aber ich finde schon-“ Bob kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum, bis Justus ihm einen Arm um die Schulter legte und ihn an sich drückte. Peter grinste die beiden schief an. Um sie herum wurde wieder mehr oder weniger leise getuschelt. Justus ließ Bob wieder los und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Justus am nächsten Morgen in den Spiegel guckte, stöhnte er genervt auf. „Nicht schon wieder!“, sagte er zu seinem Spiegelbild. Direkt neben seinem Adamsapfel prangte ein dunkler Knutschfleck. „Ich bring Peter um!“ Justus beäugte den Schal, der an seiner Türklinke hing. Es war zwar schon Herbst aber das Klima von Rocky Beach ließ es noch nicht wirklich zu, dass er den Knutschfleck mit einem Schal verdeckte. Außerdem erinnerte sich Justus vage daran, dass der Schal mal bei einem Fall dabei gewesen war, der in einem stinkigen Tümpel geendet hatte.  
Der Schal fiel also definitiv flach. Er hatte keine Schminke im Haus, logischerweise. Justus seufzte. „Vielleicht fällt es ja niemandem auf.“  
Als Justus kurz darauf in Peters MG stieg, bekam Bob auf dem Rücksitz einen Kuss, Peter jedoch nur einen bösen Blick.  
„Hey Erster, was hab ich dir denn getan?“, fragte er empört, als er das Auto von der Einfahrt des Schrottplatzes lenkte.  
Justus streckte ihm seinen Hals entgegen und Peter schmunzelte. „Schön!“  
„Nicht schön!“, sagte Justus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Also gestern Abend schien dich das noch nicht so zu stören.“  
„Hättest du den nicht auch an einer unauffälligeren Stelle machen können?“  
„Genau an der Stelle machst du aber immer so schöne Geräusche.“  
Justus verdrehte die Augen. „Ganz toll.“  
Sie schwiegen sich den Rest der Fahrt an – Bob döste hinten auf dem Rücksitz und Justus starrte genervt aus dem Fenster. Er wollte sowieso nicht wissen, was hinter ihrem Rücken über sie getratscht wurde, und jetzt auch noch dieser verdammte Knutschfleck.  
„Komm schon, Just. Ist doch nicht so schlimm. Das fällt bestimmt niemandem auf!“ Peter hatte Justus seine Hand aufs Knie gelegt und sanft zugedrückt.  
„Nein, bestimmt nicht! So ein dunkelblauer Fleck am Hals fällt niemandem auf. Da bin ich ziemlich sicher.“ Justus Stimme triefte nur so vor Sarkasmus.  
„Mich nervt diese ganze Heimlichtuerei langsam. Wir sind alle schlechte Lügner und ich bin mir sicher, dass die Hälfte der Schule eh schon Bescheid weiß- oder zumindest etwas ahnt.“  
„Und was genau willst du jetzt machen?“ Justus seufzte. „Ich finde die jetzige Situation auch nicht so prickelnd. Aber willst du heute Händchen haltend in die Schule marschieren, oder was?„  
Peter lenkte den MG auf einen freien Parkplatz vor der Schule und schaltete den Motor aus.  
„Naja, das nicht„, murmelte er, „Ich weiß auch nicht.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir tatsächlich öfter Händchen halten“, mischte sich jetzt Bob ein, „Das ist relativ unauffällig und früher oder später werden die schon rausbekommen was Sache ist.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte er hinzu: „Außerdem mag ich Händchen halten.“  
Justus zuckte die Achseln. „Von mir aus. Ich habe definitiv keine Lust auf eine große Coming Out Szene.“  
„Mir ist das auch Recht.“ Peter grinste die anderen beiden an.  
„Wir könnten auch einfach -“, begann Justus als sie aus dem Auto gestiegen waren und zog Bob dichter an sich. Peter warf einen Blick über den Parkplatz.  
„Ein paar Leute sind schon hier. Die würden die Geschichte sicherlich effektiver verbreiten als wir es je könnten.“  
Bob zuckte die Schultern und lehnte sich nach vorne, um Justus zu küssen bis Peter sich räusperte. Justus griff blindlings nach ihm und zog auch Peter an sich.  
„Ist mir egal was die Leute sagen“, murmelte er, „Ich liebe euch beide.“  
Damit küsste er auch Peter innig und beobachtete danach mit klopfendem Herzen Peter und Bob.  
Sie lächelten sich noch verliebt an, bis die Schulglocke sie aus ihrer Blase riss und sie sich Händchen haltend auf den Weg zum Klassenraum machten.

Zuerst kam das Gerücht auf, Justus und Peter seien jetzt ein Paar, nachdem sie herausgefunden hatten, dass Bob sie beide betrogen hatte. Justus lachte herzlich, als ihm diese Geschichte zu Ohren kam. „Super, Kollegen. Genau so würde es doch im richtigen Leben laufen- Bob betrügt uns beide und als Konsequenz sind wir dann ein Paar.“  
Bob fand die Sache weniger witzig. Seiner Meinung nach war es ein Unding, dass so viele ihrer Mitschüler glaubten, er wäre zu so einer Aktion überhaupt fähig.  
„Als würde ich euch beiden jemals so hintergehen!“  
„Ja, Bob, wir wissen es“, meinte Peter augenrollend. Bob meckerte allerdings noch die ganze Woche immer mal wieder vor sich hin.  
Danach hörten sie lange nichts mehr und Justus äußerte schon die Hoffnung, dass sie mit ihrer Beziehung die Gehirne der ganzen Schule Schach matt gesetzt hatten, bis Jolene sie eines Tages auf dem Weg zu Peters Auto einholte.  
„Sagt mal ihr drei, da kursieren ja momentan die wildesten Geschichten über euch“, begrüßte sie Justus und Co. Jolenes Blick wanderte neugierig zu ihren verschränkten Händen und sie schmunzelte.  
„Alle drei also?“, fragte sie als die Jungs sie nur stumm anstarrten. Peter rieb sich mit seiner freien Hand den Nacken und Justus grinste.  
„Prima kombiniert. Und, gibt es irgendwelche Wetten, die du jetzt gewonnen hast?“  
„Leider nein“, lachte Jolene und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Vielleicht sollte ich schnell noch welche abschließen. Ich wusste gleich, dass an den anderen Geschichten nichts dran sein kann- als würde Bob einen von euch hintergehen.“  
Peter lachte auf. „Siehst du Bob! Du kannst jetzt aufhören uns dauernd die Ohren voll zu jammern!“  
„Danke Jolene! Endlich erkennt jemand mein wahres ich!“  
Jolene zuckte die Achseln und drehte sich zu den Fahrradständern um. „Coole Sache, Jungs! Ich wäre froh wenn ich einen Typen abbekommen würde!“  
Sie winkte noch einmal und verschwand dann zu ihrem Fahrrad.  
„Damit wäre das auch erledigt“, meinte Justus, „Morgen weiß es die ganze Schule.“


End file.
